Inu Days
by fishybear
Summary: AU. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are horny and naughty dogs. Get a glimpse of their fun-filled lives and join their adventure in the modern world. Rated M for Inuyasha's potty mouth and some naughty acts. Inucest, yaoi, failed attempt at comedy. SessxInu.


**A/N:** Hi guys! Nice to meet ya' all! This is my very first Inuyasha fanfic and also the first time I would be posting on this site. As you can see, this fic will be a series of oneshots where I could dump my inucest ideas~

 _Read and review_ guys! _Criticism_ is welcome too! Authors are most happy when we get feedbacks and suggestions (.~)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or make any profit from writing this fanfic.

 **Warning:** Yaoi, inucest, dude on dude, lame writing, failed attempt at comedy, may cause nosebleed or make your ovaries explode.

 **Title:** The Man in the Relationship

The night was dark and rain was pouring hard due to the summer season in Tokyo. Thunders flashed occasionally causing some parts of Tokyo dark with no electricity. However, apparently floods and electrical disturbance were no important matters to two men who were having a very serious conversation. Specifically a demon and a half-demon.

At a well-known neighborhood, at a high-rise apartment complex, on the very top floor, two inu were glaring at each other heatedly. Well, not that kind of _heatedly_ but that hot, heat- nevermind.

"You should watch your mouth half-breed." A man with handsome feature and silver hair growled, his deep voice sending _pleasurable_ shivers down the other man's crotch.

The man with the puppy ears scowled at his naughty crotch which was half-awake and then averted his eyes to his brother. "I am watching, and it's currently empty and need something _big, thick and long_."

"Seducing me would not get you anywhere Inuyasha," his brother retorted. "I refuse to bottom."

"C'mon Sesh! I want to know how it feels like to fuck someone again!" Inuyasha ruffled his hair. "I haven't been doing that for 500 years. Five-fucking-hundred-years."

"Deal with it little brother. You do not see me begging for someone to have me bottom."

"That's because you never bottomed you bastard!"

"True, because I am the Lord of the West and I am perfection, and I do not need to bottom. I am perfect from the tip of my hair to the sole of my feet."

"Yeah? You weren't that perfect when you fetched a stick an old woman threw at her dog." Inuyasha snickered.

Sesshomaru's eyebrows twitched and he tugged one of his brother's ears roughly. "It shamed this Sesshomaru to say this but I was possessed by a lower youkai at the time and _almost_ fetched the stick."

"Possessed my ass," the hanyou rubbed his throbbing ear and rolled his eyes at his brother's denial. "It still doesn't mean that I cannot be top. Some dudes I met said that they switched roles at times."

"Why do you compare us to humans little brother? They are mindless and do not know what they are doing most of the time." The elder inu leaned back against the couch and sipped his wine.

"Some other normal youkai I knew did it too!" Inuyasha stomped his feet like a five year old child whining when they didn't get what they wanted.

"We are not normal."

"Sesshomaru!" The hanyou whined angrily.

"Inuyasha." Came the stoic reply.

Inuyasha had had it. A vein in his head popped and he threw himself on to the unsuspecting demon, causing the wine glass in the demon's hand to shatter onto the floor creating an ugly paint of red on the floor.

The hanyou gripped his brother's hands tightly, his claws drawing blood from the pale skin as he bit his neck. The bite was hard but not enough to draw blood. Inuyasha ripped the demon's bathrobe with his free hand and went to lick a pinkish and perky nipple. It was at the moment when he was nibbling Sesshomaru's left nipple that his logical side of the brain went on full alert and noticed that Sesshomaru was not moving, that it was too easy-

The demon growled and flipped him over; their position reversed.

That he was in _real danger._

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's voice were deep and husky, his breath ghosting over the hanyou's face. "You truly do not understand the meaning of no."

"Uh..umm, I was just…." He trailed off, voice shaky and eyes not meeting with his brother's.

"When you were on top of me, I have realized a few things."

Inuyasha blinked, his eyes hopeful that his mate had somehow changed. "That you will let me top?"

"That you still need training." A smirk appeared on Sesshomaru's face.

Inuyasha paled.

"Prepare yourself Inuyasha, we will do training session until morning and we have some toys that I have yet to use on you." He pulled the waistband of Inuyasha's pants and saw the half-hard member. "I will show you who _the man_ is, as you put it, in the relationship."

"L-look we can talk this-" He was cut off as he was pulled up and carried to their extremely soundproof bedroom.

Even though Inuyasha was hard from thinking of the sexual activities they would be doing, he vowed that one day he would show that bastard brother of his that he _can_ be dominant too. For now, he believed that he was experiencing Stockholm syndrome as his screams of pleasure filled the night all the way to morning. Stockholm syndrome indeed.

All's well ends well.

I hope you like it! R&R!

P.S: FF dot net is so confusing to use ;u;


End file.
